Une vie après la guerre
by TomPerfection
Summary: Ceci est un OS que j'avais écrit il y a plus de trois ans, il contient ce que j'imaginais être le devenir des personnages de Harry Potter, leurs quotidiens, et je me suis axée en fin de OS sur le couple Ron/Hermione.
Le feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée, réchauffant la pièce agréablement. C'était d'ailleurs la seule source de lumière de la pièce. En face de la cheminée, un sofa était installé. Il était assez vieux, mais semblait confortable. Une sorcière y était allongée, lisant un manuel d'un air très concentré. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les pages du livre, et elle répétait à voix basse quelques informations afin de mieux les mémoriser. Hermione Granger, une jeune sorcière diplômée de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, essayait de trouver un contre-sort afin d'annuler le sortilège d'oubliettes dont elle avait usé envers ses parents trois ans plus tôt, afin de les protéger de la guerre qu'elle devait affronter avec ses amis contre le plus grand Mage Noir que la terre ait porté. Mais la guerre était fini, et ses parents ne se souvenaient toujours pas d'elle. Mais elle gardait espoir. Elle savait qu'ils finiraient par se souvenir d'elle.

Hermione leva les yeux vers la pendule au-dessus de sa cheminée, une pendule magique qui chantonnait l'heure si vous lui demandiez. Il était presque cinq heures. Elle avait une nouvelle fois passé sa journée à essayer de trouver un contre sort. Elle s'étira, ferma son manuel et le posa sur la petite table basse à côté d'elle et caressa Pattenrond qui venait de se loger sur ses genoux. Pattenrond était un chat très intelligent, et ses meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter disaient souvent qu'il avait le même regard qu'elle. Hermione sourit en repensant à eux, et à leurs nombreux souvenirs.  
Harry Potter avait tuer Voldemort il y a deux ans, aidé de Hermione et de Ron. C'est d'ailleurs au cours de leur dernière année en tant qu'étudiant que Ronald et elle s'étaient mis ensemble. Cela fait donc deux ans qu'elle partageait sa vie avec Ronald, et il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle remercie Merlin de lui permettre de vivre un amour aussi pur. Ronald était un jeune roux, drôle, généreux, aimant. Sa famille, les Weasley, était devenue à la fin de la guerre une des familles les plus respectées de Grande-Bretagne. Le Terrier avait été rénové, puisque les Weasley avaient refusé de quitter leur maison, et ils y vivaient désormais à huit, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et son grand frère, George Weasley, Teddy Lupin ainsi qu'Hermione. George Weasley avait perdu son frère jumeau dans la grande guerre, et semblait vivre à moitié, malgré les tentatives de sa famille, de Harry et de Hermione pour lui faire oublier cet épisode douloureux, ou du moins en atténuer les conséquences. Malheureusement, les rires et les blagues de George sonnaient faux, et ils avaient tous appris, Hermione y compris, à respecter ses silences et ses absences.

Elle avait toujours été proche des Weasley, et elle avait accepté de vivre chez eux à la fin de la guerre. Ils avaient toujours constitué pour elle et Harry une seconde famille, et Mrs Weasley avait refusé de les laisser seuls au lendemain de la guerre. Avec tout l'or qu'ils avaient gagnés, ils avaient même pu s'offrir des vacances un peu partout dans le monde, réjouissant Mrs Weasley mais surtout Mr Weasley, puisque ça lui permettait de rencontrer les moldus et les sorciers du monde entier.  
Mais la vie après la guerre n'avait pas été toujours aussi tranquille.  
Après la mort de Voldemort, les Mangemorts se sont dispersés, et le ministère de la magie continuait de leur livrer bataille. Les Malefoy s'étaient repentis, mais le ministère avait décidé de les punir, et Lucius Malefoy se retrouvait donc à déboucher les cheminées du ministère. Il avait en effet eu le choix entre une place à la prison d'Azkaban ou le récurage des cheminées, et il va s'en dire que la perspective d'aller à Azkaban avait de quoi faire frémir de peur n'importe quel sorcier. Cette punition lui était d'ailleurs peut-être plus humiliante que d'être aller à Azkaban, puisque ses anciens collègues et les personnes l'ayant craint un jour se permettaient désormais de le traiter en véritable elfe de maison. Comble de l'ironie pour celui qui justement ne prêtait aucune attention sentimentale aux elfes de maison.

En revanche, son fils, Drago Malefoy avait eu droit à une seconde chance, et avait accepté un travail dans le département des régulations des objets moldus. Il était sous les ordres de Monsieur Weasley, et contre tout attente, les deux hommes s'entendaient à merveille. Drago avait même développer une certaine fascination pour les objets moldus et échangeait beaucoup avec Mr Weasley a ce sujet. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de voir Drago Malefoy venir dîner chez les Weasley. Harry et Ron lui avaient pardonné ses écarts de jeunesse, et il leur avait raconté sa vie, il leur parla de son père, du Lord Voldemort, de ce qu'il avait du affronter seul. Il avoua même qu'il avait été très jaloux de l'amitié d'Harry, Ron et d'Hermione, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir des amis comme eux. Mrs et Mr Weasley l'appréciaient beaucoup, et lui avaient même proposer d'habiter chez eux, ce qu'il a poliment refuser. En effet, il habitait à présent seul au Pré-Au-Lard et déclara qu'il s'y sentait heureux, et libre.  
Monsieur Weasley avait obtenu le poste de directeur du département des régulations moldus. Il en était très fier, et s'amusait de temps à autre à ramener des objets divers chez lui - comme un chronomètre, un paillasson "Ils ne sont pas animés chez les Moldus, ils ne nous insultent pas lorsque nous marchons sur eux !" ou une prise de courant - ce qui eu pour effet d'exaspérer Mrs Weasley, mais qui fit rire toute la famille.  
Harry, quant à lui, avait eu comme proposition de devenir ministre de la Magie. Toute la communauté sorcière du Monde avait décrété que personne n'avait mieux sa place à ce poste qu'Harry. Il avait demandé à y réfléchir. Mais en réalité, il n'y pensait pas vraiment. Il s'occupait beaucoup de Teddy Lupin. Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'histoire des parents de Teddy auraient pu croire que Harry et Ginny étaient les parents de ce garçon.

En effet, il était fréquent de voir Harry et Ginny en compagnie de Teddy. Ils le considéraient comme un fils, lui offrant la meilleure des éducations possible, et le petit ne manquait de rien. Harry lui montrait également des photos de ses parents, et ne cessait de dire "Tes parents étaient formidables et courageux Teddy. Sois fier d'eux." Hermione savait qu'il saurait comment éduquer Teddy, il avait lui même grandis sans ses parents. Mais au contraire d'Harry, Teddy grandissait dans une famille qui l'aimait. Mrs Weasley aimait vraiment Teddy, à tel point qu'elle lui a dit de l'appeler grand-mère. Un soir, où elle avait abusé des whisky pur feu, elle avait demandé à Harry et à Ginny si ils comptaient fondé une famille. Ils avaient aussitôt rougi mais n'avaient rien répondu. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas difficile de les imaginer avec une famille à eux, tant leur amour était étincelant.  
Neville et Luna étaient ensemble. Ils aident Mr Lovegood à publier des articles dans son journal, le Chicaneur, et passaient souvent voir les Weasley, Hermione et Harry.  
Seamus Finningan et Dean Thomas avaient fait le tour de l'Angleterre sur un balai volant. C'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu depuis le début de la guerre, et entreprenaient désormais de faire un tour du monde. Seamus était très intéressé par les dragons, il les trouvait fascinants, c'est pourquoi ils se rendraient prochainement en Roumanie.  
Quant à Hermione et à Ron, ils s'aimaient passionnément. C'est d'ailleurs surtout pour Ron qu'Hermione avait accepté de vivre chez les Weasley. Elle ne s'imaginait plus sans Ron, tout comme Ron ne s'imaginait plus sans Hermione. Il aurait volontiers déménager avec elle, autre part, loin de tout ça, mais pour le moment, ses parents et George avaient besoin de lui. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait fini leur deuil, ce que tout le monde respectait et comprenait, Hermione en première. Ses parents n'étaient pas mort et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'ils l'étaient un peu.  
La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, dévoilant Ron et Harry, tout sourire, accompagnés de Ginny et George qui fermaient la marche. Ils avaient chacun un balai dans la main, et Harry et Ron portaient une malle qui contenait les balles nécessaires au Quidditch.  
-Tu aurai du voir ça, Hermione ! dit Ron, les joues encore écarlates, témoignant de son effort.  
Hermione sourit, déposa Pattenrond sur le canapé, et se leva pour aller saluer ses amis.  
\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?  
\- Et comment ! répondit George d'un ton jovial qui ne se manifestait plus souvent. C'était une des meilleures partie de Quidditch que j'ai jamais joué ! Drago vient de partir, mais il a été remarquable et Harry et lui ont du se battre pour attraper le vif d'or !  
\- Tu as gagné, n'est-ce pas Harry ? demanda Hermione, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
\- Bien sûr, Gryffondor bat toujours Serpentard !  
Ils rigolèrent tous. Mrs Weasley sorti de l'étage, le petit Teddy Lupin dans les bras.  
\- Ah, vous êtes de retour ! Teddy pleurait, je pense qu'il a faim, je vais lui préparer un petit en-cas !  
Mais Teddy ne semblait plus affamé du tout. Dès qu'il avait vu Harry et Ginny, il avait souri et avait tendu les bras vers eux. Hermione prit leurs balais, et ils se précipitèrent vers le garçon, tout sourire.  
\- C'est quand que vous aurez un enfant, vous deux ? demanda George avec un clin d'œil vers Ron et Hermione.  
Celui-ci devint instantanément rouge, et George s'avança vers Teddy. Il adorait Teddy, littéralement, et en dehors d'Harry et Ginny, George était également la personne que le garçon préférait. Il faisait beaucoup rire le petit avec quelques farces qu'il faisait à Ron ou à Harry, ou lui donnait une baguette qu'il avait fabriqué spécialement pour lui pour qu'il s'amuse à faire sortir des papillons ou des fleurs de l'extrémité de la baguette magique. Il lui parlait aussi souvent de Fred. Il lui disait que Fred serait heureux de le connaître, mais que si il le souhaitait, il pourrait un jour l'aider à gérer l'entreprise de farces et attrapes de Weasley, qu'il avait bâti avec son frère. Même si l'enfant ne comprenait pas, Harry trouvait ça vraiment merveilleux comme idée, même si Mrs Weasley avait déjà des réticences à cette idée.  
Ron se tourna vers Hermione et lui sourit timidement.  
\- On va faire un tour dehors ? proposa Ron.  
\- Oui, avec plaisir !  
Ils avertirent les autres et sortirent, main dans la main. Le vent était léger et le ciel clair. Ron emmena Hermione sur une petite colline où ils avaient prit l'habitude de se rendre lorsqu'ils se promenaient. Hermione fit jaillir de sa baguette un drap sur lesquels ils s'assirent.  
\- Alors, tu as fais quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron.  
\- J'ai fais des recherches. Il semblerait que le sortilège "oubliettes" ne s'annule pas aussi facilement. Je commence à avoir vraiment peur de les avoir perdus à jamais …  
Les yeux de la brune s'embrumèrent mais elle secoua la tête et offrit un pauvre sourire.  
\- Mais je trouverai bien un moyen !  
Ron se pencha et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione lui donna des frissons, et ce n'était pas à cause du vent. Non, Ron l'embrassait avec un amour encore jamais connu par Hermione.  
\- Je t'aime Hermione Jane Granger.  
\- Je t'aime Ronald Billius Weasley.  
Ils restèrent là, à s'embrasser et à se câliner encore plusieurs minutes. Ron lui changea les idées en discutant de tout et de rien. Le temps s'écoulait à une telle vitesse dans les bras de Ron que la nuit tomba avec une rapidité déconcertante. Hermione se leva et regarda avec admiration les lucioles qui volaient autour d'eux. Ron se leva à son tour et encercla Hermione de ses bras, lui déposant un baiser à la joue.  
\- C'est magnifique, murmura Hermione.  
\- Tout comme toi.  
Elle se retourna pour faire face à Ron, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres.  
\- C'est que tu deviens romantique Ronald !  
\- Comment ne pas l'être avec toi ?  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement et prit sa main.  
\- Allons-y ou on sera en retard pour le diner !  
Elle commença à avancer mais Ron tira sur son bras avec douceur.  
\- Attends, Hermione. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et vit dans ses prunelles un mélange de peur et de joie. Encore une fois, le bien et le mal se battaient.  
\- Je … Je … Tu sais, je … J'ai réfléchis ces temps-ci.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui … Toi, et moi … Je … Hermione, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.  
Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement et elle fixa Ron avec appréhension. Il était devenu écarlate, et elle voyait son tee-shirt se lever rapidement, signe de sa grande tension.  
\- Je … Hermione, épouses-moi.  
Hermione resta interdite quelques instants, mais son cœur semblait exploser. Ron venait-il vraiment de lui demander de l'épouser ? Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide pendant que l'information montait dans son cerveau. Ron, lui, s'était mis à genoux, et sortit une fine bague en or de sa poche, et il prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, prêt à lui enfiler la bague. Hermione la regarda avec admiration. Elle était simple mais vraiment belle, aucune pierre ne venait entraver la beauté du métal fin. Ron avait encore une fois trouvé la perle rare pour lui plaire.  
\- Hermione Jane Granger, je t'aime. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes. Et je ne veux pas vivre un jour de plus sans me dire que tu deviendras bientôt ma femme. Hermione, si tu m'épouses, je te promets que tu ne manqueras jamais de rien, je te promets que …  
Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Hermione se jeta à son cou, le faisant tomber. Elle pleurait de joie, et serrait le cou avec tellement de force qu'elle manquait de l'étouffer.  
\- Hermione … Hermione, tu vas m'étouffer !  
Hermione se redressa, le visage ruisselant de larmes et un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Quand Ron se releva, visiblement heureux, elle l'embrassa.  
\- Oui, je le veux !  
Ils restèrent encore de nombreuses minutes sur la colline, partagés entre les rires et les larmes de joie, et finirent par descendre pour dîner après que Ron lui ait enfilé la bague au doigt. C'est sans surprise qu'il constata qu'elle lui allait à merveille.  
Comme tous les soirs, le dîner des Weasley se faisait à l'extérieur. Harry, George et Ron avaient installés une bâche magique qui repoussait les gouttes de pluie, les ouragans et le vent, permettant à la famille de dîner et déjeuner dans un climat préférentiel tout au long de l'année. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la table, Ron, qui avait la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, montra sa bague et dit avec fierté "Elle a dit oui !"  
Tout le monde applaudit et vinrent les félicités, et George lui demanda si c'était sa question concernant les enfants qui l'avait décidé. Hermione, Ginny et Mrs Weasley voulaient absolument commencer à préparer le mariage, et elles y parlèrent pendant une grande partie du repas, pendant qu'Harry s'occupait de Teddy et que Mr Weasley, George et Ron se demandaient quand Harry se déciderait à demander Ginny en mariage.  
Hermione leva la tête et croisa le regard amoureux de Ron. Elle lui sourit, ce qu'il lui rendit. Puis, elle regarda Harry, qui lui aussi l'observait. Son regard était empli de fierté et de joie non contenue. Elle savait qu'il était heureux. Elle lui mima un merci, et le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit.  
Hermione avait trouvé sa place. Avec les Weasley, Harry et Teddy, elle se sentait plus forte et plus aimée que jamais. Elle regrettait ses parents, évidemment, mais elle se dit que même si la guerre avait fait des ravages, elle avait également apportée son lot de bonheur. Comme disait Dumbledore « On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres. Il suffit de se souvenir s'allumer la lumière. »


End file.
